


Sorry

by DarbyAllinTrash



Series: Hangman in headspace [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brandon and Cody are still trying to help., Matt is STILL being a dick, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: (Takes place at the same time as the last book secrets but from where Adam is)After Adam and Kenny lose to FTR Cody and Brandon have to get Adam back to the hotel, but he just wants his daddy.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page, Matt Jackson/Brandon Cutler/Nick Jackson, Randy Orton/Avery/Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes
Series: Hangman in headspace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A bit shorter then the rest but it was necessary to the while plot of all the parts together.

AN- These story’s have an order you will want to read them in for the universe to make sense. 

1\. Headspace sickness 

2\. Pacifier 

3\. Manipulation 

4\. Secrets 

5\. Sorry (this one) 

The next one in the universe will be part of a new series ‘the young Bucks doe’ witch will be about Matt Nick, and Brandon. 

Cody’s POV 

I winced slightly watching Adam and Kenny fight FTR. Even though I knew what was going to happen, it still hurt. I knew it was going to tear them both up, Kenny would feel like he let Adam down. And Adam would more likely than not go into Headspace and want Kenny. It was going to be hard night for everyone, except maybe Matt and Nick. 

“You ready?” Brandon asked walking up next to me. Brandon was helping put all this together. 

“Ya, but let’s go over it again. After the match you will take Adam back to the hotel. Randy and Avery will be waiting in our hotel room.” 

“I’ll wait for you there until after your match. Then you can take him to his room so I can get back to Matt and Nick before they get suspicious.” He said continuing my thought. 

“Exactly. Find a time to be with Kenny alone so he knows Adam is all right. What are you telling Matt and Nick again?” I asked. There was no way he would be able to get away for vary long without a good excuse. 

“Tell them there was a problem with some of my papers. I got it fixed and they don’t have to worry about it.” He explained. I nodded thinking we had it all but thought of one more thing. 

“Adam will probably fall into Headspace pretty fast after the match. You won’t have any problems, it won’t trigger you right?” I asked turning from the Monitor to look at him. 

“I’ll be fine. If most littles are on a regular schedule we won’t be triggered by others.” He explained. I bit my lip as we continued watching the segment. 

“This has really gotten out of control.” I mumbled shaking my head. “The four of them were inseparable and now? Nick and Matt can’t even stand being in the same room as Adam.” 

“I know, I’ve tried talking to them a few times but they always shut me down. I just don’t see how they can turn there back on someone just like that.” 

“Jealousy is a strong thang.” I said eye jumping back to the screen just as the match ended. “Ok we need to get going.” I said sending us both into action. I ran towards the locker room where Nick and Matt were, still probably cleaning up from there match. 

“Matt, Nick?” I called knocking on the door. I opened it to see them both sitting on the couch looking exhausted. “I get to bother you both, but I have a match to get ready for. Do you mind watching the show and giving cues for a few while I get ready?” I asked. In reality this was just how we were going to distract them so Brandon could leave. 

“Ya, we’ve got it. Be there in a few, just want to talk to Kenny after that match.” Nick said nodding at me. 

“Thanks.” I said before making my way towards my locker room. 

————————————————————

Brandon’s POV

I practically ran down the hallway trying to make it to the entrance of the tunnel. As I walked I felt a body hit me. I looked up to see Kenny, his eyes dark with anger. When he saw who it was they softened a bit, leaning in to whispered something in my ear. 

“Keep my Adam safe...” I nodded my head to show I understand before he took off down the hall. I started walking again, knowing if Kenny was ready leaving Adam would be backstage soon. 

When I arrived I saw a medic helping Adam wall backstage. Adams head was face down with his hair in his face. “Doc!” I called out making the women stop and look at me. “I’ll take it from here.” I said. She nodded knowing what I meant and shifted Adams weight to me. 

Adam said nothing a us walked us quickly to the back of the arena where Brandis car was. She would catch a ride with someone else later so I could take Adam back. “Adam?” I whispered looking down. Adam looked up slightly, but his hair was in his face so I still couldn’t see him. 

“Can you help me get you in the car?” Instead of a shake of his head or something he simply pulled himself away from me and got in the back seat. I quickly climbed in the drivers seat and took off down the road. 

The drive was quick, and I was able to get him upstairs with little trouble. We got to the room that Cody had given me the number for. I nicked quietly and could here the sound of feet biting carpet and a low voice yell something. After another moment the door opens revealing Randy Orton. 

“You must be Brandon?” He asked. I stood there for a moment almost unable to say anything. 

“Ya. You’ve meet me before. I was with Avery when the accident happened.” I said. “And this is Adam.” I said motioning to the man next to me. I was surprised that he was still supporting his own weight, and had sent slipped yet.

“Well what are you waiting for? Come in.” He said moving out of the way for me. I walked in with Adam behind me. “Just be aware, Avery is here and is little right now.” He explained as we walked in. 

“Adum! Bwandon!” I looked up to see Avery sitting on the ground, a color box open on the coffee table in front of her. 

“Hey Avery.” I said waving a bit. I liked back at Adam who was still looking down at his shoes. I felt rand grab my arm a bit pulling me to the side. 

“Cody said he would fall into Headspace quickly. Is this what he’s like?” He asked clearly confused. 

“No, normally he’s pretty playful. But the situation is tough. My bigs, Matt and Nick are Having issues with Adam, witch lead to them arguing with Kenny. Adam and Kenny lost the match on purpose and now Kenny is telling them that him and Adam are split up know. Basically trying to get Matt and Nick to leave them alone a bit” I explained. 

“Wait, if there your caregivers why don’t you talk to them?” He asked frowning. 

“I’ve tried. They shit it down every time I bring it up.” 

“Daddy?” We both turned to see Avery standing behind us, her eyes fixed on Randy. “I’m tiered.” She whispers reaching out for him.

“Oh baby. It’s about your bed time anyway.” He said scoping her up into his arms. “I’m going to lay her down in the other room. Feel free to turn in the tv or whatever.” He said before walking away. 

I turned back to see Adam sitting on the couch, a pillow pulled close to his chest. I sat down next to him and wrapped one of my arms around him. I opened my mouth to ask if he wanted to watch something. But he beat me to it. 

“I want dada.” He whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. 

“Why was that?” He looked up at me and I finally saw his face. There was a dark bride forming from where Kenny hit the V trigger. His eyes were blood shot and he had tears running down his face. 

“I want dada.” He said as more tears rand down at a much faster rate. 

“Oh Adam.” I said pulling him into my chest. I was no caregiver, but I knew what Nick and Matt did to help me feel better. I ran my and up and down his back with a bit of a circular motion. I hummed quietly as I began rocking back and forth as he started to calm down. 

We sat lime that for an hour before Cody finally walked in. He had a black eye, but looked fine all together. “Hey babe” Randy said kissing him lightly when he got in. 

He smiled at Randy before turning to me and Adam. “How is he?” I simply shock my head no causing his to sigh. “Ok. I’ll take him. You need to get back to Matt and Nick so they aren't suspicious.” He said taking Adams now dead weight from me as he had fallen asleep. I slipped out of the room quickly and made my way down the hall. Just as I was turning to our hall I practically ran into Matt and Nick.

“There you are!” Nick said beaming at me. “Where did you go?” 

“Oh, I got a call saying something was wrong with my paper work form Tony. We got it fixed though.” I lied putting on a fake smile. 

“Ok. Just let us know next time. Also, Kenny is in our room. He finally realized what a jackass Adam is.” Matt said chuckling. “We’re going to the gym.” He said before they walked away. I just shook my head sand made my way into the hotel room. 

————————————————————

Cody POV 

After waking Adam up I helped him to his room, but as soon as the door was open he pushed past me and ran to the other side of the room. “Adam, what are you doing?” I questioned walking up behind him. He turned to me and held up one of Kenny’s sweatshirts. “Oh, do you’re ant it on?” He nodded and I helped him pull it over his head. 

Once that was done he grabbed the stuffed panda he had and climbed into bed. “Are you tiered?” I asked pushing some of the hair out of his face. He still hadn’t said a word to me, simply nodding in agreement. I sighed but stood up and turned the light in the room off. As much as I wanted to be with Randy and Avery, Adam needed me. I got into the other bed and pulled the covers up over me.

“Adam?” I called out in the dark. 

“Yes?” 

“Your daddy told me to tell you he said goodnight. And even though he’s not with you, he’s still fighting your nightmares.” I said repeating what Kenny told me earlier. He didn’t say anything so a assumed g read asleep. “I can finally get some sleep.” I mumbled letting my eyes fall closed. 

————————————————————

Adams POV

I waited until I was sure Cody was asleep before I vary quietly got out of bed walking to the window and Opening the current. The moon was shining bright as I looked at it. Daddy had told me that if he wasn’t with me and I couldn’t sleep that I should look at the moon. Because when little boys can’t sleep neither can there daddy and he would be looking at the moon to. 

I held my panda close as I get another tear run down my face. “I’m sorry daddy.” 


End file.
